Qui veut gagner des galions ?
by Lunecume
Summary: Parodie d'une certaine émission... Ou quand un jeux véreux tourne à la catastrophe... Je lance un défi : mettezvous aussi à parodier cette émission !
1. Chapter 1

**Petite parodie que j'ai écrite il y a un moment en songeant à cette fameuse émission que tout le monde aura reconnue **

Qui veut gagner des galions ?

_La salle s'illumine sous les projecteurs, une musique descendante du plafond inonde des candidats toujours plus angoissés par le suspens haletant qui se dégage de cette émission !_

_Présentateur _Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le plateau de "Qui veut gagner des galions !"

_Le présentateur se retourne vers les dits candidats, et il s'agit de Severus Rogue et de Hermione Granger._

_Présentateur _Les candidats de ce jour sont coriaces ! Ils possèdent encore tous leurs jokers, à savoir le 50/50, l'avis des lecteurs, et l'ancien « hiboux à un ami » devenu le coup de fil car les réponses étaient trop longues à venir…

_Rogue :_ Saleté d'habitude moldue ! C'est ce genre de luxe qui rende les jeunes impatients et qui fait que je me retrouve avec des chaudrons qui explosent à tire-larigot dans mes cours !

_Hermione (tout-bas) :_ bien sûr, il ne remettrait pas en doute ses propres compétences pédagogiques…

_Le présentateur les coupe net avant qu'une hypothétique dispute n'éclate._

_Présentateur : _Voici maintenant la question à un million de galions ! Attention, je lis : « Quel est la véritable nature de Sirius Black ? » A/ Un Mangemort. B/ Un animagus. C/ Une rock star. D/ Un crétin congénital.

_Déjà l'un des candidats semblent dépourvu d'hésitation aucune._

_Rogue_ Réponse D !

_Hermione _Attendez professeur, c'est peut-être une question piège...

_Rogue_ Taisez-vous petite idiote, vous parlez de chose qui vous dépasse !

_Présentateur_ Alors, votre réponse ?

_Rogue_ La D.

_Hermione _La B.

_Ce manque de connivence entre les candidats sera le prélude de leur lente et douloureuse descente aux Enfers de la pauvreté. _

_Présentateur _: Vous voulez utiliser un joker ? (Qui a payé un narrateur aussi minable à propos ?)

_Rogue _Non ! On ne va pas perdre un bonus pour une question à la con ! C'est la D !

_Hermione _Naaan ! Je veux le cinquante-cinquante !

_le narrateur boude_

_Rogue _Taisez-vous ! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-on mis en tandem avec elle ?

_Présentateur_: C'était elle ou Potter. Haem... Ordinateur, faites le cinquante-cinquante...

_L'ordinateur supprime les réponses A et C. La B et la D sont toujours en lice._

_Rogue : _On est bien avancés maintenant ! Abrutie !

_Hermione : _Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il garderait nos deux réponses...

_Rogue : _Vous ne savez rien tout court ! On sélectionne la D !

_Présentateur :_ Très bien... Alors la réponse... Après la pub !

* * *

_Etrangement, la publicité durera plus longtemps que prévu... Sans doute quelqu'un essaye-t-il de censurer une abominable scène de carnage..._

* * *

_Enfin, le plateau réapparait à l'écran, mais Rogue et Hermione n'y figurent plus... C'est alors qu'une__ fille bizarre avec des lunettes et des cheveux en pétard (Non, ce n'est pas Henriette Potter) vient s'installer à leur place._

_Présentateur :_ Voici notre nouvelle participante.

_Lunécume : _Ben, pourquoi je ne suis pas en duo ?

_Présentateur : _Parce que nous ne voulons plus prendre de risque : le dernier groupe a pris la mouche quand ils ont vu que leur réponse était fausse... Surtout le brun aux cheveux gras, quel type hargneux ! Il a attrapé sa coéquipière par sa tignasse et l'a envoyée à l'autre bout du plateau !

_Lunécume : _Gloups...

_Présentateur : _Donc vous êtes Lunécume, July de votre prénom. Depuis quand y a-t-il un "Y" à July ?

_Lunécume :_ Ben en fait comme je suis née en Juillet ça fait un jeu de mots en angl...

_Présentateur _: Mais on s'en fout mademoiselle de votre vie ! Commençons...

_Lunécume (triste ):_ okay...

_Présentateur : _Quel est la véritable nature de Rogue Severus ? A/ Un ancien Mangemort repenti. B/ Un imminent professeur de Poudlard. C/ Une bête de charisme. D/ L'homme de votre vie ?

_Lunécume : _Mais tout est juste ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? (En plus cela ressemble beaucoup à la question sur Sirius ! Quelle originalité !)

_Présentateur : _Réfléchissez bien mademoiselle, une réponse est plus juste que les autres.

_Lunécume :_ Vous vous moquez de moi !

Présentateur : Meuh nooon !

_Lunécume :_ J'hésite entre la C et la D. Ha ! Si seulement c'était la D !

_Présentateur : _Vous voulez le coup de fil à un ami ?

_Lunécume :_ Oui ! Et je sais qui appeler exactement !

_Le téléphone sonne, quelqu'un répond._

_Rogue :_ QUOI ?

_Présentateur :_ Allô professeur Rogue ? C'est Jean-Pierre Foucault, je suis avec Lunécume, tu es prêt à l'aider ?

_Rogue : _Connaîs pas ! Et puis toi je t'ai dit de ne plus essayer de me joindre ! Votre jeu est archi truqué ! Je maintiens que Sirius est un crétin conginital !

_Présentateur : _Miss Granger est encore en train d'agoniser dans un coin du plateau.

_Rogue : _M'en fous !

_Présentateur : _Posez votre question Lunécume.

_Lunécume :_ Heu... Professeur Rogue, quelle est votre véritable nature ? Êtes-vous A/ un ancien Mangemort repenti, B/ Un imminent prof de Poudlard, C/ une bête de charisme, ou D/ l'homme de ma vie ?

_Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut Tuuut_

_Présentateur : _Il a raccroché ! Du jamais vu ! (Non en fait ça arrive souvent…)

_Lunécume :_ Naaaaaan ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça !

_Présentateur : _En tout cas, on sait maintenant qu'on peut supprimer la dernière solution, Bwahahahahahahahahaha ! Quoique vous avez eu de la chance dans votre malheur : il vous a laissé parler ! Il y a quelques temps, quand Potter l'a appellé pour une question sur les potions, il a raccroché dès qu'il a entendu sa voix...

_Lunécume : _C'est pas juste ! Ce jeu est vraiment truqué !

_La fille zarb se lève d'un coup et sort en pleurant._

_Présentateur : _Encore aujourd'hui, nos candidats retournent chez eux les mains vides ! Au revoir et à la prochaine, pour un nouveau "Qui veut gagner des galions !"

* * *

Prochainement, Voldemort devrait venir tenter sa chance, héhéhéhéhéhéhé... 


	2. Deuxième émission

**Disclaimer : J'emprunte les personnages de Rowling… et fais quelques allusions à ceux de Tolkien.**

**Kikooo ! Désolé pour le retard… Gasp ! Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de « Qui veut gagner des Galions ? »**

**RAR :**

**Ryannon :** Mais non, Rya, si cette solution n'était pas proposée, c'est qu'elle n'était pas bonne. ;-) Kissss

**Eskarine :** Merci ! Désolée d'avoir tardé. Bisoussss

**Kaena Black :** Merci, la voici, bisouusss !

**La Folleuh : **ben non, sniiiiiif ! On ne peut pas tout avoir. Quoique je n'ai rien répondu… Qui sait ? ça aurait pu être la bonne réponse ! Kisss !

**Ginevra Lyra Potter :** Sacré pseudo :) il y a un lien avec la Croisée des Mondes, non ? J'espère que la suite te plaira, bizzzz

**MPHDP :** Le voici ma caille, le voici… Bisous !

**Zazaone :** Non, ce n'est pas du tout lassant. ;-) C'est une bonne idée que tu me proposes, mais j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler par la suite sur le forum. Je vais lancer un défi sur ce mode. Bisous !

* * *

**Conseillée par _Zazaone_, je lance un défi : J'invite tous les fanfictionneurs qui le veulent à créer une émission « Qui veut gagner des Galions » avec leurs personnages favoris d'Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Qui veut gagner des galions ? BIS !**

Le plateau s'illumine à nouveau, le présentateur prend place sur une chaise toute juste adaptée à sa petite personne. Les plis que prend son visage montrent qu'il souffre d'un cas aigu de faux-cuïsme. Mais la preuve la plus formelle apparaît dans les propos qu'il tient :

« Cette émission commencera avec une prière, car en ces temps d'incertitude, il est impératif de retrouver la foi en l'avenir et en tous ceux qui vous dirigent… »

Il prend une profonde inspiration et chante comme un cantique :

« Ouvrez votre esprit… »

Et le public reprend :

« …et votre portefeuuuuuuuuuuuille ! »

Et là on ne sait pas pourquoi, Lunécume arrive en courant sur le plateau et commence à déclamer :

Notre Rogue qui es aux cieux  
Que ton nom soit sanctifié,  
Que ton règne vienne,  
Que ta volonté soit faite dans cette classe comme au ciel.  
Donne-nous aujourd'hui nos bons points de ce jour  
Ne pardonne pas aux griffondors  
Comme nous ne pardonnons pas non plus  
A ceux (pensée profonde pour Sirius Black et James Potter) qui t'ont tant offensé !  
Nous les mettrons à mal pour des siècles et des siècles !

(Ceux qui ont fait du catéchisme reconnaîtront ce simulacre de prière…)

« Complètement tarée de chanter les louanges d'une divinité païenne alors que Lord Voldemort attend dans les coulisses… » pense le présentateur. Il s'empare d'un balai et chasse la Mary-Sue à coups répétés…

« Ho là ! » crit Luné « Je ne suis pas l'image de ces petites filles parfaites qui parasitent les fanfics ! »

« Mais vous aimez vous faire remarquer et votre sens de l'autodérision n'est qu'un masque pour éviter justement qu'on ne vous lance la pierre… »

Après cette révélation quasi métaphysique, l'auteur n'aura pas d'autres raisons que de se pendre, une fois cette émission terminée.

Le plateau s'assombrit, pour mieux se confondre aux ténèbres des cœurs qui s'apprêtent à entrer en jeu, tout palpitant de vilenies et de couardises. Les Mangemorts entrent dans un rythme macabre, qui rappelle le grincement de vieux os rongés par les chiens.

Ils prennent place au premier rang dans le publique : ils sont tous là. TOUS ! Lucius Malefoy, les Lestranges, Macnair, Severus Roooooogue (arf ! arf ! arf !), Crabbe, Goyle, etc… Même Karkaroff est là. Il suffit de faire abstraction des trois doigts qui lui manquent, de son œil cabossée, de son crâne dégoulinant de sang, pour se dire que ses camarades de l'Ombre l'ont accueilli à bras ouverts…

Quand Voldemort entre, tout se paralyse, le sourire du présentateur, beaucoup trop large, se fige dans sa figure, menaçant de froisser un muscle.

« Nous accueillons donc sur le plateau –ho, la vache ! Il me fait l'effet d'un détraqueur- Tom Elvis Jéd…. »

« Non ! » pensent énergiquement tous les Mangemorts à l'unisson « Pas son vrai nom ! Sinon il va péter un câble ! »

Immédiatement, ils font diversion :

« Maîîîître ! » hurle Bellatrix (Plein de petits cœurs partout), « je vous aiiiiiime ! » Elle agite une banderole avec un portrait du Lord en bikini.

Crabbe et Goyle allument leurs baguettes et les bougent de gauche à droite comme des briquets dans un concert de rock.

Lucius Malfoy lance une stand innovation.

Rogue en profite pour jeter un legilimens discret et explique au présentateur l'ampleur du danger.

« Bon » se reprend-il, « j'accueille aujourd'hui sur ce plateau le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sauron… »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas » chuchote Rogue à l'oreille de ses collègues « Le maître n'a pas lu Tolkien, il pensera que c'est le jargon du show business… »

« Bien Sauron, nous allons commencer… » continue le présentateur.

Une lueur de défi illumine les yeux écarlates, mais quand on est un mégalo, on est trop occupé à s'écouter soi plutôt que d'écouter les autres…

« Sauron… » songe lord Voldy, « encore un titre honorifique qui me sied à merveille à moâ. »

« Le jeu commence donc… Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres… Voici la première question : à quel âge Harry Potter vous a rétamé comme un caca d'oie ? A/ 40 ans, B/30 ans, C/ 20 ans, D/ 1 an, 11 ans, 12 ans, 14 ans et 15 ans ? »

L'effort demande un incroyable maintien et self contrôle, et Lord Voldy peut enfin dire :

« Réponse D… »

Il n'y a plus seulement ses yeux qui sont rouges, son visage entier est injecté de sang. (Entendez par là que des veines pètent par-ci, par-là…)

Les Mangemorts n'osent pas applaudir.

« Deuxième question : vous êtes devenus méchant : A/ Parce queeee ! (pub orangina), B/ Parce que votre pôpa vous a abandonnés. C/ Vous êtes cinglés à la base. D/ Vous n'acceptez pas votre féminité. »

« J'ai pas tellement compris la dernière réponse » éructe-t-il dans un gargouillis sanglant.

« C'est pas possible » murmura Lucius « Ils vont nous le tuer… Pourtant, j'avais payé pour que les questions soient faciles ! Du style : combien d'Avada Kedavra faut-il pour tuer un moldu ? Il y a un traître parmi nous ! »

Rogue acquiesce, le couillomètre (instrument mesurant le courage) à zéro.

« Réponse B… » admet le Lord Ténébreux, de plus en plus rouge, et donc de moins en moins ténébreux.

« Question 3 : Pourquoi vos Mangemorts, qui étaient en liberté à ce moment-là, ne vous ont-ils pas retrouvé quand vous cherchiez la pierre philosophale ? A/ Ils s'en foutaient. B/ Ils espéraient sincèrement que vous étiez mort. C/ Ils préféraient servir Dumbledore. D/ Ils préféraient coiffer leurs longs cheveux blonds… »

« On se demande qui est visé par les deux dernières possibilités » ajoute Bellatrix d'un ton acerbe en observant Rogue et Malefoy.

Un sentiment de gêne intolérable tombe sur tous… Les Mangemorts intéressés n'osent même pas se regarder entre eux.

« QUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! » hurle Voldemort, comme il n'a jamais hurlé !

Mais une cage privant les sorciers de leur pouvoir tombe sur lui, afin d'éviter qu'il n'occise, dans un geste malheureux, sa gentille « famille »…

Il tourne comme un lion en cage, ce qui est une insulte pour celui qui est l'héritier de la maison du serpent. Il grogne, râle, postillonne en vain. Le présentateur se sent à l'abri derrière les barreaux.

« Et la bonne réponse est parmi elles ? » glapit-il, « il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ? »

« Exact… »

« Ha !»crache-t-il vers ses Mangemorts... «Alors comme ça,vous espériez me voir crever ! Vous vous en foutiez ! Espèce de sales… »

Les Mangemorts déglutissent. « Maintenant c'est sur » pense Lucius, « L'Ordre du phénix était au courant de cette émission et ils cherchent à tous nous tuer… »

« COMMENT JE SORS DE CET ENDROIT ?» beugle Voldy en désignant la cage.

« Quand vous aurez perdu… » lui répond-on.

« Purée » gémit Karkaroff, « on n'a pas intérêt à ce qu'il perde… »

« Très bien » siffle le Lord en songeant à l'unique chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Comme tous ses Mangemorts ne sont pas blonds, il clame afin de perdre et se venger dans leur sang :

« Réponse D ! »

« NOOOOON ! » hurle Malefoy en se relevant, « il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! Il est encore troublé ! »

« N'ennuyez pas le Maître ! » rétorque Bella avant de finir bâillonnée par un Mangemort assis à ses côtés.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse Lucius ? » s'énerve Rogue, « il finira bien par sortir un jour, non ? »

« Mais s'il gagne » répond Malefoy avec l'air d'un aristocrate prêt à abandonner son empereur, « il sera coincé dans la cage pendant tout le générique de fin, on aura le temps de se sauver… »

Tous les Mangemorts considèrent cela avec un sifflement admiratif. Sauf le couple des Lestranges qu'ils ont dû stupéfixer.

« §°+MEGA CENSURE» crit Lord Voldy.

« Alors votre réponse ? » demande le présentateur.

Mais avant que Voldy n'ouvre la bouche, Rogue s'exclame :

« Maître, comment pouvez-vous perdre ainsi ? J'en reste bouche… J'en reste bouche… bouche… »

« Bée ? » dit Voldemort avec aigreur devant son bafouillement.

« REPONSE B ! OUI ! Vous avez gagné, Seigneur ! » raille le présentateur.

« BOUDIOU DE SACRE MERLIN ! » s'étouffe l'autre.

« Severus » siffle Lucius, « je ne te savais pas si… »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis le directeur de Serpentard ? Merde ! Admirez-moi ! » (C'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas eu son médaille de merlin pour la capture de Black, à cause de Potterrr, qu'il faut le dédaigner !)

Tous les Mangemorts se concentrent… Il faut à tout prix éviter que leur maître perde. Mais combien de temps pourront-ils le tromper ?

« Question 4 » reprend le présentateur tandis que Lord V se consume de haine. « Qui a écris ces vers : Ô rage ! Ô désespoir, ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie… »

« Heu… Pourquoi le genre des questions a changé ? »

« Pour vous emmerder… A/ Rouge-gorge. B/ Hirondelle. C/ Corneille. D/ Pingouin. »

Voldemort voulait perdre, mais il n'avait que trois chances sur 4. Aussi, il décida de ne pas prendre de risque.

« Je demande l'avis du public… »

« Attention » fait Lucius, « nous allons devoir répondre aux trois mauvaises réponses avec une même proportion… » (1)

« Et le reste du public ? » demande Goyle avec un filet de salive suintant de ses babines…

« On utilise l'Imperium » murmura Rogue.

Une fois le vote fait, les résultats s'affichent. Malheureusement, quelques sorciers ont échappé au sort des Mangemorts, toutes les questions sortent avec un retentissant 25 pour cent. Voldemort flaire le piège –de toute façon il est coincé- et il demande à user d'un autre joker :

« L'appel à un ami… » souffle-t-il de sa voix impériale.

Tuuuuuu ! Tuuuuuuu !

« Oui, allô, c'est qui ? »

« Harry Potter ? Je suis avec Sauron, tu veux l'aider ? »

De l'autre côté du fil, Harry bouche le combiné et se retourne vers Ron et Hermione.

« Je crois que c'est Neville, il a dû encore boire, il se prend pour Gollum… »

Mais la voix haineuse de Voldemort retentit dans le combiné, et Harry saisit toute l'atrocité de la chose.

« La ferme petit Sang-De-Bourbe ! Ecoute plutôt la question ! »

Et le Seigneur des ténèbres lui dicte la question et les trois solutions. Bien entendu, il sait que Potter ne lui donnera jamais la bonne. Hahahahaha ! Quel plan démoniaque.

« Je fais quoi ? » demande Harry d'un ton très bas à ses amis.

« Ecoute Harry » dit Hermione, « Voldemort ne te fait pas confiance, dis-lui la bonne réponse. Il ne la choisira jamais… »

« Bon sang, 'mione ! Tu aurais si intelligente ! »

« Oui, je sais, Ron, inutile de me lécher les bottes, les profs me les ont déjà suffisamment cirées… »

Harry prend son courage et le combiné à deux mains et lance :

« Réponse C… »

« Hop ! finish ! » crie le présentateur. « Votre réponse my lord ? »

Sourire de serpent sur la face blanchâtre :

« La C… »

Le présentateur se met à suer, car il sait que le lord ténébreux va rentrer dans une fureur encore plus noire, et plus terrible, et plus tout, quoi !

« Réponse… Après la pub ! »

* * *

Prochainement sur vos écrans : 

6ième sens **2**

Le baby-sitting de la mort !

Sirius Black a une affaire urgente qui ne peut attendre, abandonnant son filleul **seul **dans une grande maison : tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont occupés. Tous ? Non ! Un **homme**, à son grand damne, a été désigné par le destin pour surveiller Harry Potter, une nuit... Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

Le vent frappe les volets, parsemant ses sifflements d'une lugubre résonance. Un éclair illumine la chambre : Harry Potter est là, agitant une clochette en glapissant.

« Quoi encore ? » Hurle Rogue en ouvrant lourdement la porte.

Le petit garçon le regarde, les yeux remplis d'effroi :

« Je vois des _Voldemorts _partout ! »

Rogue grimace :

« Et vous les voyez souvent ? »

Et Harry souffle en détachant chaque mot avec un profond désespoir :

« Tout le temps... »

Et en cet instant funeste, le téléphone sonne !

Rogue décroche le combiné sans quitter Harry Potter des yeux :

« Allo Snivellus ? C'est Jean-Pierre Foucault de "Qui veut gagner des galions", je suis avec Sirius, tu es prêt à l'aid... »

Clac !

« Le fourbe ! » S'exclame Rogue, « une "affaire urgente" ! Tu parles ! »

Mais au diable les mensonges de Black : l'enfant payera à sa place !

« Potter, je vois que l'Occlumancie n'a rien donné vu la fébrilité de votre cerveau. Nous allons essayer une autre méthode, certes rude mais ô combien efficace. »

Harry Potter déglutit.

« A chaque fois que vous verrez un Voldemort, reprend son professeur avec une voix mielleuse... _Eclatez_-vous la tête contre le mur ! »

Et Rogue sort, claque la porte, s'éloigne dans le couloir. Des bruits assourdissants suivis des râles d'Harry Potter accompagnent ses pas.

"Quelle douce musique" songe le maître des potions avec ravissement tandis qu'Harry Potter cogne sa tête pour la 12ième fois...

Le lendemain, Sirius s'interroge sur l'état de son filleul :

« Ben Harry, ta cicatrice ne se serait pas un peu élargie pendant la nuit ? »

Sirius laissera-t-il encore Rogue faire du babysitting avec Harry ?  
Potter comprendra-t-il qu'il a intérêt à faire des efforts en occlumancie s'il ne veut pas avoir la tête fendue comme une pastèque ?  
Rogue m'aimera-t-il enfin ? (Tu rêves ma vieille)

* * *

Quand le plateau revient enfin, Voldemort a appris qu'il venait d'atteindre le palier suivant, et un torrent de flammes avait jailli par-delà les barreaux pour consumer sièges, fauteuils et chair. Mais s'il a pu passer outre la force pompant ses pouvoirs, la cage, elle, est toujours en place. 

« Lucius ! » gronde-t-il, « libère-moi ! »

Tous les Mangemorts se sont cachés dans le dernier rang, à moitié bouffé par le feu, et refuse de bouger…

Le présentateur se relève, son parapluie ignifugé en main :

« Ho ! La sonnerie finale, hé bien, bye bye ! Sauron ! »

« QUOI ? NON ! REVENEZ ICI ! »

« A samedi prochain ! »

Les Mangemorts n'attendent pas leur reste et fuient.

« Une semaine » s'écrit Karkaroff, « C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour me cacher, les mecs ! Suivez-moi ! »

« FILS DE BOURBE ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! »

« C'est terminé, mesdames et monsieur, éteignez votre ordinateur et reprenez des activités normales, ciao ! Bon week-end ! »

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui penseraient qu'il n'est pas logique que les Mangemorts connaissent un dramaturge moldu, demandez-vous si Corneille en était vraiment un… Sincèrement, ce n'est pas humain d'écrire des pièces de théâtre contenant des milliers d'alexandrin avec une césure à l'hémistiche ! Gasp ! 


End file.
